Insomnia
by NaonBlake
Summary: Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Edward lucha por encontrar una cura contra el insomnio.


**¡Aviso Importante!:**

_Ni FullMetal Alchemist (__Hagane no Renkinjutsushi)__ ni ninguno de sus personajes o trama me pertenecen, pues son propiedad de __Hiromu Arakawa__. _

**Género:**_ Soft** Yaoi**. Elricest. Si no te gusta, pues no lo leas. Conste que yo te lo advertí…_

**Aclaraciones: **

_1.- Este evento ocurre después de la película CoS._

_2.- Aunque sea incorrecto de usar, hago uso de la palabra japonesa "Nii-san" (Hermano, en este caso, "san" para clarificar que es mayor) pues no me vi capaz de representar a Alphonse sin esa palabra ^^U _

_Bueno, ya dicho eso, solo puedo agregar: __**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnia<strong>

Una noche cálida y despejada, donde un cielo sin estrellas, iluminado por la enorme luna llena que sobre aquel manto azul se posaba, era el escenario que en Alemania se exhibía esa noche.

Las calles de Munich estaban desiertas, como era lógico. A las una y tantas de la madrugada ya todo el mundo debía estar en sus camas, cálidamente arropados y visitando sus propios mundos de fantasías.

Todos excepto un rubio ex-alquimista nacional, quien lo lograba conciliar el sueño sin importar cuantas vueltas se diera en la cama.

Hace días que tenía insomnio, y comenzaba a ser un problema que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Estaba agotado, y los párpados le pesaban terriblemente, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos… las pesadillas lo atormentaban.

Le frustraba que aquellos recuerdos invadieran sus sueños; le bastaba con tenerlos presentes en el día a día, cuando estaba consciente. Pero no podía quejarse: fueron sus propios errores los que le habían costado esa clase de vida.

Y cuando pensaba en ello, volteaba hacia su hermano, quien con una ternura infinita en su rostro, dormía profundamente en la cama junto a él.

Entonces sonreía, convenciéndose de que, al final, había valido la pena. Por él… todo lo valía.

Y entonces, acomodándose nuevamente entre las sábanas, se dejó vencer por el sueño que su cuerpo y mente le rogaban, cerrando los párpados con pesadez y siendo su hermano la última imagen que llegó a apreciar antes de rendirse frente al cansancio.

La respiración tranquila de ambos hermanos inundó la habitación en un instante que pareció eterno.

Pero nada dura eternamente.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos para cuando el mayor de los Elric comenzó a darse vueltas, inquieto y con el ceño fruncido, quejándose entre gemidos y gruñidos, tratando de despertar; hasta que abrió de golpe los ojos, respirando agitado y con gotas de sudor deslizándose por su frente hasta su cuello, helándole la nuca y haciéndole estremecer.

Cerró los ojos frustrado, incorporándose en la cama y posando la metálica mano en su frente, mientras maldecía en sus adentros como muchas otras veces.

En momentos así, cualquiera podría decirle que intentase dormir al revés, o que diera un paseo, o tomase leche tibia, por mencionar algunas de las tantas excentricidades que en situaciones así se empleaban. Y ciertamente, las había intentado todas –salvo, claro, la de beber aquel endemoniado brebaje-, sin éxito alguno.

Y pensando en ello, la idea de tomar aire fresco se le presentó tentadora, incitándole a deslizarse sigiloso fuera de la cama, cogiendo un suéter ligero y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

La noche estaba fresca pero agradable, y Edward se dirigió hasta las escaleras. Pretendía salir a la calle y dar una caminata junto al rio para intentar despejar su mente, pero reconsiderándolo, optó por subir hasta el tejado, donde la brisa nocturna fluía sin impedimentos, acariciando su rostro y jugando con sus cabellos.

Respiró aliviado en cuanto se acercó al extremo del edificio, sentándose en el borde y contemplando el paisaje. El cielo despejado y la luz de la luna pintaban aquella escena con reflejos plateados.

El rubio se acomodó en su sitio, apoyándose contra el barandal y dejándose llevar por la quietud que le rodeaba, respirando sereno y con la mirada fija en el cielo.

El paso del tiempo se sintió inexistente, y habría pasado más de una hora para cuando la puerta de la azotea crujió mientras se abría, dando paso a un todavía somnoliento Alphonse, quien avanzó con pesadez mientras cubría su boca con una mano, ahogando un bostezo y aferrándose con la otra a la frazada con que se encontraba envuelto.

El mayor de los Elric no se percató de su presencia hasta que el chico se encontraba a su lado, donde se sentó en silencio, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y mirando el paisaje junto a él.

Pasaron minutos de silencio antes de que alguno articulara palabra, siendo Alphonse quien suspiró conteniendo un bostezo, para luego voltear hacia su hermano y sonreírle somnoliento. Y con sus dorados ojos fijos en los suyos, Edward respondió aquel gesto, posando una cálida mano en la mejilla de su hermano y dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando Alphonse se abalanzó sobre él, susurrándole al oído su única forma de llamarlo mientras apresaba su cintura contra el pavimento, al tiempo que lamía seductoramente su oreja entre suspiros y susurros.

"Nii-san…"

La calidez de la noche comenzó a sofocarlos en un mar de gemidos, con Alphonse deslizando su mano por debajo de la camisa de su hermano mientras besaba su cuello con voracidad, al tiempo que Edward acariciaba su cabello, absorto en el aroma y la calidez de su piel. Demasiado absorto como para oponer resistencia alguna ante la idea de que algo imperdonable se avecinaba con rapidez…

"… Nii-san…"

El calor del ambiente amenazaba, pero sus mentes ya habían dejado de reaccionar, dejando a sus instintos tomar control sobre sus actos, sumidos en un mar de besos y caricias que parecían interminables…

"… -ta, nii-san…"

Aquel ambiente cargado de lujuria creciente se intensificaba con rapidez, juntando los labios de ambos en un apasionado beso, saboreando y explorando la boca del otro, aparentemente incapaces de establecer distancia alguna…

Hasta que Alphonse separó sus labios de los de su hermano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él mientras le susurraba suplicante…

—¡Nii-san!

Edward abrió los ojos.

El viento soplaba ligero, y negras nubes amenazan con transformar aquella tranquila noche en un tormentoso temporal. Pero eso poco le importaba al rubio que sobre el pavimento yacía, demasiado confuso, somnoliento y avergonzado como para reaccionar ante la mirada angustiosa que su hermano le dirigía.

—Nii-san, ¿qué haces aquí fuera?, ¡vas a coger un refriado! —replicó Alphonse.

Pero el aludido no reaccionaba. La escena en sí le parecía demasiado irreal como para requerir de una respuesta por su parte. Mas Alphonse seguía observándole, forzándolo a contestar, aunque vagamente, el porqué de su situación.

—Yo… yo no… podía dormir…

Ante esto, Alphonse levantó una ceja con desconcierto.

—Pues juzgando por cómo te encontré, diría que ya se te ha pasado…

Edward sólo le miraba desde su sitio en silencio, apoyándose sobre sus manos y semi recostado sobre el pavimento. Las vividas imágenes de lo que hace segundos pensó que era real seguían incrustadas en su mente, y el rubor en sus mejillas se negaba a desaparecer.

Pero forzándose a reaccionar, hizo ademan de ponerse en pie, estirando sus miembros en el camino mientras trataba de sacudirse la pereza. Alphonse le miro curioso durante unos segundos, pero sonreía, totalmente ajeno a lo que por la mente de su hermano pasaba.

Y con un bostezo ahogado, este le dedico una sonrisa, posando una cálida mano sobre el hombro de su hermano mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

En sus cavilaciones, la interrogante del cómo llegó a soñar desde pesadillas horripilantes hasta… "eso" lo acosaba, pero por muy perturbador que fuese… al menos había encontrado una forma de combatir el insomnio…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estoy viva! 8D  
>Seh, gracias a una encantadora lectora que comento en mi anterior fic sobre FMA, pues me dieron ganas de escribir y me digne a terminar este ^^U

La idea en si surgió porque yo misma tuve insomnio por como una semana. No podía dormir porque tenía pesadillas, y estaba tan agotada que parecía un zombie en la escuela.

Pero lo mío se me paso luego de que mi madre me cooperase con unas pastillas para dormir xP

En fin… lo de siempre:_ Comentarios anti-yaoi sin fundamento _es igual a **Spam.**

Y como siempre, se aprecian los reviews ^^!

See ya, guys!

~Naon.


End file.
